Snow for hair, Ice cubes for lips
by HANYAxtaiga
Summary: She was the sister with a hidden dream. He was the former team mate with the dying dream. Who knew that a certain Kuchiki-sama would be the source of events that would break and make their lives? "Life is like basketball. You win or you lose." HISTUxRUKI.
1. Chapter 1: First Day High

**Author's snippet:** Ahoie minna! Yes, I've deleted the story but for a good reason! It required a 'mass-editing' as my lovable cousin dubbed it. So from soccer, the story now revolves around basketball. The reason is that I'm more versed in basketball than soccer. I'm really sorry about the changes! But I strongly felt that I needed to do this. I kept on having writer's block whenever I think about how an important scene – a soccer scene is supposed to play out.T^T Also, I'm sorry that I didn't inform my beta, Saint, about this thing. I tried posting and posting on the forum last night but for some reason I couldn't. The server had problems or something like that I guess. This one's been beta-ed by my cousin Fly Panini though. *hugs*

Warnings: OC, AU. Oh and a total Byakuya transformation! (To Byakuya fans: no flaming please! Haha.)

**DOZO~! *DISCLAIMERS included.***

* * *

**CHAPTER UNO**

**SNOW FOR HAIR, ICE CUBES FOR LIPS.**

**-HANYAxbrando.|.**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you?" A tall, elegant-looking man put his chopsticks down and wiped his mouth with a table napkin.

"No need to worry about me, Nii-sama. Pierre-san will get me there safely. Besides, you've got training today. Yoruichi-sama's going to throw a fit if you don't show up." The petite girl from across him smiled.

"Alright then. How about settling in?" The man pulled off the elastic band that kept his long, black, silky hair into a clean ponytail. He then ruffled his hair a bit and stood up.

"I'll be fine. I'm not a kid going to her first kindergarten class anyway." He looked at the raven-haired girl stoically.

"Sou. Call me when you get settled in."

"Hai, Nii-sama." The girl watched as the man turned his back on her.

"Itekimasu."

"Itarashai, Nii-sama." A petite, raven-haired teenage girl answered as she watched her brother's tall figure walk towards the door.

"Hn." Kuchiki Byakuya's stoic voice faded as the door closed shut. Her brother always was a man of few words. It makes her feel uncomfortable and unwelcome most of the time although things took a turn for the good a few months ago. Suddenly her brother started to show signs of concern towards her unlike before. She sincerely hoped it was going to be for the better.

Mornings such as this one though, were special. It's one of those times she's grateful that he's not that talkative. It's not hard to imagine herself making side comments about his cold tone when she's having a headache.

She sighed and got up, rubbing her temples.

"Damn that drink! Renji's so gonna suffer for this when I see him!" Rukia looked up and glanced at the calendar.

June 7, huh?

"First day at my new school." Taking her Chappy the Rabbit mug with her, Kuchiki Rukia's beautiful face scrunched up in a frown. She was suddenly reminded why she needed more coffee. Before she got to the counter though, she tripped and spilled her coffee.

"UGH! RENJI I'M SO GONNA KILL YOU!!!" She breathed out as she winced in pain.

&*&

It's another Monday morning at Karakura High - a prestigious private high school that prides itself as the "cradle of the Future". Students have started pouring in their classrooms, busy updating each other about their recent summer vacation. A certain white-haired student swiftly made his way to his seat near the window.

Despite what others might think, Mondays were never really Hitsugaya Toushirou's favorite time of the week. And this Monday was no different. In fact, this one was worse than the others.

He woke up from his ever-reoccurring-nightmare, dropped his dragon-shaped toothbrush in the toilet bowl, got shaving cream in his eyes and ate spoiled Chinese take-out for breakfast.

Nevertheless, he still trudged his way to school despite the nagging dread at the back of his head. Well, he had to. It was an absolute rule, - Hitsugaya Toushirou, boy genius, never misses school. Yes, NEVER. Even when he's sick, he'd still show up. The only time he ever missed out on school was the week after his grandma died. After that, he showed up in school like nothing happened. He still arrived 10 minutes before the bell wearing that rather stoic/pensive scowl on his face. He excelled in almost all his subjects except for music. Nobody knows that of course. He made sure that he gets out of any 'music-related' situation, therefore causing him to skip a lot of karaoke sessions after school. Besides, no one would dare talk about his 'incapability'. Well, except Yachiru.

Life continued normally for him, although this day started out pretty unlucky.

"Shiro-kun! OHAYO!!

_UGH. My luck just keeps getting better._

A rather small, pink-haired girl jumped on him from behind.

"How did your summer go? Did you eat the summer candies I gave you? Ken-chan wanted to know if you liked them…" The girl made a cute, innocent face that almost made Toushirou forget that she was the one responsible for the 'forced sore throat' he suffered during the summer that prevented him on going with watermelon-eating-spree. Remembering this, his hate for the pink-haired girl instantly returned.

"Yachiru, get your hands off me." He said in a strained tone. Yachiru and him actually go way back. So even if he did hate the girl, she was still a girl, a small girl with a really scary, blood-thirsty uncle who loved nothing else but pick a fight with him all summer. That helped him suppress the urge to throw her little body across the room.

"Demo Shiro-chan! Answer me first!" Just when he thought that Yachiru's demands made all the veins in his head pop, the bell rang and their homeroom teacher came in.

"OHAYO minna-san! How was the summer? Everybody had fun I suppose?" A man with long, white hair dressed in a loose polo greeted everyone.

Everyone, except for Toushirou and Yachiru answered with muffled yes's.

"Eh? Hitsugaya-kun and Yachiru-chan? Missed each other, huh? Hahaha. I bet Yachiru-chan's candies made you miss her this muc-"

Ukitake Jushiro was cut short by a sharp knock on the door.

"Chotto matte…" The man put up a finger and walked out of the room.

_Please…by all means take your time sensei. _The white-haired boy thought smugly.

A petite girl was waiting for Ukitake outside.

"Ano…is this Ukitake-sensei's class?"

"Oh my! You must be the pretty lady Yamamoto-sensei talked to me about! I'm so sorry I forgot to wait for you at the teachers' lounge!"

"No worries! I came in late anyway." The girl smiled.

"Hahaha. My, my. You do look so much like him. Good then. Better not to tell your big brother about this, na?" Ukitake then motioned for her to follow him inside.

&*&

"So little taichou, how was your summer? Did you spend some time with your lady luurrvveee???"

"Shut up Yachiru. There is no lady love and why do you even bother asking about my summer when you fully know how mine turned out. And I'm not little."

"Aww come on! Kenpachi-jii enjoyed it! I rather think you should have too." Yachiru smiled sweetly as Toushirou scowled deeper.

"Nobody in their right mind would enjoy being challenged by a deranged, blood-thirsty lunatic like Kenpachi."

Hitsugaya's summer has been nothing but uneventful. Way back before he can remember, he spent his summers on an island which was owned by his good uncle Jushiro's best friend, his godfather, Kurosaki Isshin. The island had complete and up-to-date facilities and such. The Kurosaki family also spent their summers there. And so did all of their friends – Shinsui-san and his assistant/wife (his assistant kept on denying their relationship but everybody hears the moaning at night), Kenpachi with his adorable niece, Urahara Kisuke and his weird kids, Ichigo's friend Renji and other weird people.

It was where he and all the other kids learned a lot of things like martial arts and fighting skills and play different sports. Ichigo has always been his rival in everything. They would always try to best each other but deep inside they acknowledged each other's strengths and unconsciously helped each other strengthen their weaknesses. It was a different thing when it came to Kenpachi though. He happened to walk upon one of the sword-fighting matches that he and Ichigo were having. After that, he either sought Toushirou or Ichigo out for a fight. And this past summer, the Kurosakis had to stay in Karkura. He didn't know the exact reason, but Toushirou guessed it might be because it was Masaki-san's 10th death anniversary. They probably went up to the mountain shrine to visit her grave.

Toushirou took a mental note to visit it sometime.

"AHEM. Class, we have a new student joining us today…" The students half-heartedly paid attention to the announcement.

"Kuchiki-san, kindly introduce yourself." With the mention of her surname, a raven-haired girl stepped in the room and faced her new classmates.

Her piercing violet orbs scanned the room with confidence. _My surname again, huh? Nii-sama did warn me about this. Thank goodness._

"Kuchiki-san?" Now she had everybody's attention. Well, except for one.

"Oh, right." She took a quick glance at the inattentive white-haired boy, cleared her throat and began introducing herself. Confirming if he was a friend of Renji's (looking at his hair color) or not would come later.

"My name is Kuchiki Rukia. The three things that I love most in the world are milk in small cartons, basketball and Chappy the Rabbit. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" Rukia bowed then looked up. A hand shot up.

"Yes Keigo?" Ukitake motioned for the boy to stand up.

"Ne, ne…are you in anyway related to Kuchiki Byakuya-sama?" Keigo asked. The inattentive, white-haired boy looked up from his desk.

_Cute Radar beeping!_

"Hai. He is my brother." She answered in a straight voice. The white-haired boy was looking straight her now.

Silence.

_Oh-Kay. AWKWARD. They're all gaping at me. _

"EH? Byakuya-sama has a sister?"

"Uh…yes. That would be me." Rukia answered back. The guy who looked like he's been to the salon with Renji looked pissed all of the sudden. He had a deep scowl on his face and his sharp, teal locked unto hers and held.

_Cute Radar turned into ice. I haven't even done anything mischievous and someone looks like a pissed-off ass already. _The raven-haired girl sighed in her head.

A little pink-haired girl spoke up.

"Are you sure that we're thinking about the same person? Is your brother the famous basketball player who won our school 7 smashing back to back championships against our rival, Hueco Mundo High and the player who's the national league's best rookie award recipient?

_Nii-sama has quite a fan club here. Wait, what's that kid doing here? _

"Yes. Well he is the same person as my brother."

"Ahh. Well then, Hitsugaya over there was your brother's former team mate when he was still in this school." A smart-looking guy with glasses said as a matter-of-factly.

"Oh! He is? But he's…" Ukitake smiled at Rukia's obvious puzzlement. The boy nodded at Rukia and continued with his sewing.

_Is that…a doll's dress? What the hell…_

"Now let's seat you…" Ukitake-sensei rubbed his chin. A few more moments and his eyes glinted mischievously.

"Maybe you should take the seat next to Shiro-kun! Since he is your brother's former team mate I think you'll get along well…"

The said boy's head snapped up. "It doesn't follow sensei. Your logic's flawed."

"Now, now Hitsugaya-kun. The main reason why I put her beside you is that because you're class representative. Surely a sensei like me wouldn't do it on a mere, illogical whim now would I?"

"Sure you would." Hitsugaya muttered under his breath.

"What was that Hitsugaya-kun?"

Translation: No takoyaki from Shinsui-jii for dinner.

"Nothing of importance sir."

"Good. Now, please open your books to page…" And Ukitake began the first lecture of the year.

Rukia silently made her way to the empty seat next to 'Renji's friend'.

"Yo." Kuchiki Rukia, sister of the basketball star Kuchiki-sama, said as she took her seat.

"Hn." Histugaya Toushirou, former team mate of the basketball star Kuchiki-sama, looked out the window beside him.

Who knew that a certain Kuchiki-sama would serve as the starting link of a possibly interesting chain of events?

***

Somewhere, in a dark room, a man with a hat snickered at the scene.

* * *

**Author's Endnote: **Anyways, if anybody's wondering why the title is like that, well let's just say I like 'weird-sounding' titles.^^ You'll find out why it's like that when we go a little bit further in the story.

To all those who reviewed before, THANK YOU! And once again, I'm sorry for taking these drastic steps.

**THANKS A MILLION WATERMELON SEEDS to YOU GUYS~!!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Bane of My Existence

**Author's Snippet:** Ahoie! It's been quite a while, ne? Anyway, here's the chapter!^^

Thanks to cuarzan PetFly Panini for taking time to proof read this!

**DOZO~! .disclaimers**

* * *

**Chapter TWO: True Colors**

* * *

The school's first week was about to end and people started to pour out of the classrooms. Hitsugaya Toushirou was glad that the day was almost over. Now the only thing left to do was basketball practice. This one wouldn't be that long anyway since today was just the start of another school year. So all that he has to do, being the captain that he is, is to brief his teamates once again and announce the new practice schedule he made.

"Shiro! Shiro-kun!" A girl called from the crowd. Toushirou stopped and turned around.

He would know that voice anywhere.

Hinamori Momo.

And he saw her, weaving her way through the pouring crowd, her heavy books nearly slipping from her small grasp. She was rather short and had her black hair in a tight bun at the back of her head. Her school uniform was a bit wrinkled, probably from carrying books around. She worked as a student assistant, under that freakishly clean-looking Aizen Sousuke, the school librarian.

Not to mention that he always requires Momo's presence.

"Hey Shiro-kun, I thought for a while you didn't hear me." Momo's eyes were tinged with worry.

"No. Your squeaky voice stands out in the crowd." Hitsugaya's well-placed scowl lightened a bit. She hit his arm playfully.

"Yeah, right. Mr. Genius! Anyway, I was asked by Mr. Aizen to give this to you. He said, a note will probably do the trick in getting that book back."

"Why would he want it back already? I just borrowed it this morning." He paused for a moment then faked a shocked realization.

"Does he really want it back or is it you who wants it back? After all, that book's place is at the top shelf, it would probably take you a week to put it back, that's why you've decided to get it from me early on so that he won't scold you for being irresponsible." He looked at her quizically, his teal eyes teasing, remembering when he was still shamefully short and she was the one who towered above him. But that was before high school. He smirked.

People around him consider themselves lucky to even get a reply longer than two sentences from him. To them, Hitsugaya Toushirou was a cold iceberg floating alone in the sea of cliques - untouchable, unreachable and mysterious. The only one he ever made an effort to speak with was Hinamori Momo. This caused some students to actually think that were a couple which led to nothing but disaster. Naturally, when Hitsugaya's fangirls heard of this, they started bullying Momo. So in order for them to stop, the Ice Man himself proved that they were just good friends who go way back and that cleared Momo of all her 'wrong doings'.

"I'll pretend that you didn't just insult my cute height, Mr. Genius." Momo continued to speak in a happy tone. "He just said that the headmaster Yamamoto asked for the book that's why you must return it immediately. Come on, give!" She montioned for him to give the book up.

Hitsugaya looked at her and was about to give the book when he realized that that would require her to go back to the library building which was a bit far, while carrying those big books along.

"Ahh. Okay then. But let me do the honors. I promise to personally return it right after basketball practice."

"You mean after you torture you team mates?"

"Haha. Very funny Ms. Hinamori."

"Hahaha. Promise?" She held out her cute pinky.

Pinky swear in a hallway full of people? Fine.

"Promise."

"Okay then! I'll go ahead!"

"Yeah."

With her worry eased, Hinamori Momo, submerged once again in the sea of people who excitedly talked about how they spent their summer. The Ice Man, stared at her back and closed his eyes.

_I'd do anything Momo. Anything._

_Anything for you._

He swallowed the lump that form in his throat and sighed as he walked towards the locker room.

"Time to release all that stress."

&*&

Half of the Karakura High's Varsity Basketball Team was late. Again.

"Hanatarou. What reason did they leave you with this time.?" He glanced at the basket a few meters away from him.

"Ano, Taichou-"

"Ball." A freshman rolled one to Hitsugaya's direction. The team captain dribbled then threw a shot.

Shoot.

"Where Hanatarou?" He motioned for the freshman to pass a ball again.

"They went to-"

"Ball." He said in undertone and the freshman passed.

"-see Kuchiki-senpai off-" Hitsugaya was poised to shoot when Hanatarou spoke.

What he said however made him miss the basket. The ball made a loud noise as it bounced.

"-today..." Hanatarou's voiced died down. Hitsugaya Toushirou was a model to him. He respected his captain in all aspects a looked up to him. If ever there was something he feared of him, it was his infamous anger. Having witnessed it once in the heated match against their archrivals, the Hueco Mundo Bats, it was something he never wished to be a directed at him.

So when his white-haired captain spoke again, he knew what to do.

"See Kuchicki off?" Hitsugaya dangerously repeated in a low voice.

EVADE HANATAROU! EVADE!

"H-hai,T-Taichou."

The teal-eyed prodigy roughly took a ball from the innocent freshman's hand and released it.

It went in. He sighed.

"No water breaks today. When I get back everybody's warmed-up. Is that clear, Hanatarou?"

"H-Hai, taichou."

The captain was gone before Hanatarou could blink again.

"Kuchiki." His scowl deepened then walked briskly out of the gym and on to the school's main gate.

Out of earshot, those who were left behind sighed.

"I really thought he was gonna kick our asses."

"Taichou's really scary."

"I feel sorry for the other members already."

"Yeah, we should. I've seen Taichou get mad and he made a mess of everybody. I guess it won't be any different this time." Hanatarou ended the conversations.

"Alright guys! Let's warm up!"

&*&

He never expected his first week to turn out this way.

He had planned to successfully stay out of Yachiru's line of vision and therefore live this year peacefully. But that insufferable, bunny-addicted-banshee just had to pick Karakura High from all the high schools in Japan and get Ukitake-sensei to seat her beside him so that she could annoy him endlessly with all her questions about the weather, their school, their homeroom's sickness and whether or not he can understand her latest Chappy the Rabbit abstract drawing. It was all useless babling and he found her extremely annoying to no end. Every moment she opened her small mouth, big annoying words would always fly out and drive him nuts.

She kept on giving off an impression that if she didn't talk, she'd die. On closer observation though, he felt as if she was desparately hidding something under that banshee façade. But no matter, it didn't change his opinion of her.

She acted in a sweet and kind manner but Toushirou knew better. Her pretenscious actions annoyed him so much that it makes him sick. He would rather hang out with Yachiru every day than to have a decent conversation with her. But now, he had no choice.

She was nearly on par with Yachiru as the bane of his existence.

"Damn them. No more 5 minute break to watch the cheerleaders, never again. Tch." He cursed to himself.

He knew that the only reason why his teammates would go see that annoying girl off is because they're hoping to catch a glimpse of her brother.

"Big brother Kuchiki would probably the one fetching that noisy girl today."

And of course, our boy genius was right. He saw his teammates bundled up at the center of the school's main entrance, standing stiffly near the fountain.

As he neared them, he saw her.

Rukia Kuchiki was sitting on the bench, talking with their classmate, the captain of the girls' basketball varsity team - Tatsuki Arisawa. Both of them were so engrossed in what they were talking about that they didn't notice that half of his team was watching them.

&*&*

"Kuchiki-san, I suppose you also know how to play basketball given that your brother is really good at it." Tatsuki questioned her excitedly.

"Ano…actually I really suck at basketball. I don't know how to play and Nii-sama's just busy in concentrating on building his career when we were younger that I couldn't really ask him to teach me." The captain of the girls' basketball team looked shocked.

"Are you for real?! I mean, you've got to be kidding me, Kuchiki-san!"

Kuchiki Rukia laughed out loud and smiled.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you captain, but I really am a fish out of water in a basketball court. I'll tell you a secret…" Rukia motioned her to come closer.

"Bouncing balls scare me." After hearing her confession, the spiky-haired girl threw her head back and laughed.

"Well that's certainly a problem! But you do watch your brother's games don't you?"

"Yeah. I love watching games!"

"Then maybe you should come see us practice sometime, ne?" Tatsuki winked.

Before Rukia could answer though, a car pulled up infront of them.

&*&

Hitsugaya was almost there when a black Porsche 911 GT3 pulled in front of the engrossed girls. People looked but all eyes were instantly transfixed to the person who stepped out of the car.

The guy towered above most of the people and his sleek black hair was worn in a ponytail. The white polo shirt, faded jeans and white leather shoes he wore were plain enough. Anybody could wear the same stuff but nobody will be able to make it look as cool as Kuchiki Byakuya. He just carried this air that made people feel serious but cool at the same time. If his look would be summed up in two words it would be 'A Prince', because really, he passes off to be one.

"Rukia." Kuchiki Byakuya's rich voice almost echoed because of the silence that enveloped the whole place. The said girl stopped talking abruptly then looked up to see her regal brother, leaning on his car.

"Nii-sama!? Did something happen to Pierre-san?" To the approaching Toushirou, his annoying, noisy seatmate just transformed.

"She's an annoying banshee in class but in front of that guy she turns into a bite-sized Cinderella. What the hell…"

&*&

"No, Pierre-san's fine. I just got off from practice and your new school's on the same way home so I decided to save him some trouble." Byakuya spoke in a slightly warmer manner that if Rukia didn't know her brother she wouldn't have noticed.

"Ahh. Good then, Pierre-san's not it trouble. Well..." Rukia turned to Tatsuki.

"Well, thank you for you invitation Tatsuki-san. I'll think about it." Tatsuki on the other hand, was too entranced to answer back.

_Really Nii-sama. I'm immune because your my brother but everybody else...They're just at your mercy._

Rukia took a sorry glance from the basketball captain and sighed. It couldn't be helped. She was about to go inside when she her cute radar beeped.

_Eh? What's he doing here?_

Her white-haired classmate wasn't looking at her but at her brother. And he wasn't just looking. It was almost as if he was glaring at her brother. She looked to see if her brother noticed and she saw that he looked intently on him too, with a little hint of emotion, like the way he looked at her when she woke up in the hospital two months ago.

"Oh right! Nii-sama, this is my seatmate, Hitsugaya Toushirou." Rukia smiled sweetly.

"I thought you quit the club." Rukia expected that they knew each other but she was still taken aback by his icy tone.

"I did. People are just stupid enough to insist that I didn't. They don't know anything anyway." Toushirou took a step and stood in front of Rukia.

"I'm actually surprised to see you here. You really have guts, Byakuya". His teal eyes narrowed dangerously, as if questioning Byakuya.

"The guts of a traitor?" Hitsugaya added in a low voice.

"Don't you talk to Nii-sama that way!" Rukia's hands were now clenched fists as her violet eyes threateningly.

"I see you still haven't opened you eyes. Yes, I have guts. I wouldn't have done what I did if I didn't. Come on Rukia." The black-haired girl glared at Toushirou before she got in the car. In a few moments the engine roared and they drove off leaving dust behind.

"Yeah,I still don't get why you had the guts to sell us." Hitsugaya Toushirou's gaze followed the car until it faded from his sight.

* * *

**Author's Endnote:** I tweaked things a bit so expect a little more twist.^^ Reviews are much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3: Wasted

**Author's Snippet:** Ahoie! It's been a long, long, loooooonnngggg time since my last update and a looooooonger time since I last worked on this fic. But thanks to the last person who put this fic on story alert (THANKS DANZIG and HILDANSKI~!), I think I'm gonna keep this moving. :3

Hope you enjoy~

**DOZO!** .disclaimers included.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Wasted**

"Rukia, would you rather go to HenLin?" Byakuya asked after sipping some water.

"No Nii-sama. I'm good with this already." Rukia twirled her spaghetti. Things are really getting weird. Her brother wasn't really this kind and gentle with her. But ever since she woke up from the hospital she gradually saw a slow but very nice change in her brother's attitude towards her.

He was less stoic and less cold. He was actually starting to show signs of warmth and concern. Picking her up from school today was probably an effect of his attitude change.

Speaking of school, she thought that Karakura High was not half as bad as her former school, Hueco Mundo. She thought, of course, that Karakura High would be 'the cursed school that it is' as the people in her former school said it to be. People in Karakura were actually nicer. They showed more signs of being human than those people in her former school who were either nearly as stoic as her brother (like that guy Ulquiorra), or as much of an asshole like that guy Grimmjaw, or as bitchy as those girls who stalked those popular guys around. No, people in Karakura High were indeed nicer. Except probably for a few namely, that frozen-ass seatmate of hers - Hitsugaya Toushirou and...Hitsugaya Toushirou and probably Hitsugaya Toushirou. Apparantly she hasn't found other people to put in her "RUKIA's LIST OF SCHOOL ASSHOLES". Come to think of it, she really thought that he was her brother's number one fan. The nerve! She even introduced him to her brother and he, well he showed her his true colors.

Rukia finished up her meatball spaghetti and wiped her lips with the napkin. She noticed that Byakuya just finished eating too. She also noticed the small pile of plates that were at the side of the table.

Wow, Nii-sama sure eats hearty.

"Excuse me, the bill please." She heard him whisper to the waitress who fainted from being too close to her brother.

Really, he doesn't know what he's capable of.

"Excuse me, Manager-san….one of your waitresses fainted. She's also bleeding, somewhat." Always as ever, Byakuya's velvety voice drew people's attention.

"Oh my gosh! She's bleeding! She's bleeding!"

"Somebody call an ambulance!"

Oh yeah. Here we go again. How many times has this happened when we ate out?

Some of the customers panicked and a couple of waiters and waitresses rushed to help revive their co-worker. One of the waitresses was even reduced in to tears out of panic.

"Oh my gosh…Is she gonna die? Is she gonna die?" Her voice broke.

"I hope not. She's just bleeding through her nose anyway." Byakuya's face showed no emotion still, the girl swooned and fell beside her bleeding friend.

"Uh…Nii-sama, I think it's time to leave…" Rukia, being used to these kinds of things, stood up and grab her brother's arm before he does anymore damage.

"Yes. We've paid the bill anyway."

* * *

"Rukia."

"Yes Nii-sama?"

"Why do things like that always happen to me when I go out?"

_Rukia SHOKKU~!_

The younger didn't really know what to say because it never occurred to her that her brother could still have any naïve side to his personality.

"Uh…it's because you're too much for them."

Silence. It took a while for it to sink in to Byakuya's regal head.

"Am I really that annoying?"

Rukia tried her hardest to not laugh. This was just too much.

Alas, a small giggle escaped her smooth lips.

"What's so funny?" Uh-oh. I think I offended him.

"Nothing, it's just I never thought that you were oblivious to the powerful effects you have over the female species, Nii-sama."

"Ah. Is that so?"

A giggle escaped again. "Yes, Nii-sama."

"I never thought of myself as…what do you people call that…a hot commodity."

"But that's what you are Nii-sama."

"I see."

Silence. The car's engine roared as Byakuya pulled away from the traffic as the traffic light glowed green.

"Rukia."

"Yes Nii-sama?" Wow, I wonder what got him to be so talkative today? Did he get a girlfriend? OMG! I'll have to ask Pierre-san!

"Drop the honorifics. Nii-san is fine."

Rukia was too shocked to say anything. Whatever it is that caused her Ice Man of a brother to melt, it probably is a huge, huge miracle.

"Eh?"

"Oh you don't like Nii-san? Maybe Byakuya-nii or Onii-san or Nii-chan….or-" Rukia looked at her brother and saw that he was blushing and his face, betraying more emotions than she ever saw it do before.

_WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY STOIC BROTHER!_

She was utterly surprised at his request but she was not a fool to insist on calling him Nii-sama. She actually liked what her brother is trying to do, although what he's really planning is still not clear to her.

As the silence thickened, Byakuya started to show signs of unease and started to drive faster.

"Careful…You're driving too fast…Nii-chan." For a moment, Byakuya stiffened at the word Nii-chan but caught himself just as fast and started to relax and lower their speed.

"As you wish Rukia."

* * *

"Konbanwa, Hitsugaya-sama." The doorman greeted the prodigy as he entered the building. He didn't give a response whatsoever and just walked to the elevator, looking quite pissed.

"Level: Penthouse." The lady's voice said and Hitsugaya stepped out of the elevator. He turned left and walked a few steps.

P1. He slid his keycard and went inside. A chocolate brown labradoodle suddenly jumped on him and licked his scowling face.

"Not now Hyourinmaru. Not when I saw his face again. It still pisses me off to no end. Damn it!" The dog backs away a few paces, aware of its master's anger.

Toushirou sighed then threw his bag on his white blue couch and walked towards the refrigerator.

"Hey Hyou, you did'nt finish all the milk did you? Ugh. You did." He took out an empty carton of milk then a case of Heineken.

"Now I have to settle with a Heineken again." The labradoodle stared at his master, its brown eyes tender as if with concern.

"Yeah, yeah. I know what you're thinking. I'm not making up an excuse to drink. It's your fault. You finished up my milk. And for that, you have to join me tonight. Come on boy..." They sit on a furry white carpet by the glass window overlooking the city. Toushirou opened all the cans of beer and takes a swig on one.

==A FEW CANS LATER==

"Look at those lights Hyou! They're making funny noises! Hahahaha..." The dog barked in response to his master's remark.

"What? I've drunk too much? Tch.I'm sure that Matsumoto's happy right now. I'm making her proud, ain't I? " Toushirou struggled to stand, beer sloshing out from his 10th Heineken can.

"See? I can still stand…Hahahahahaha. Watch this, watch this…" He took a few steps forward and started to run around his flat.

Hyourinmaru barked and chased his master around. It barked a few more times as his master slipped and fell on his ass – drunk and laughing like a fool.

"How could he do that? How could he leave us? We could have won! We could have won it all! But he had to leave…right when he was most needed by the team. You know, I even looked up to him. Hahahhha. How stupid right? Hahahahahaha."

Again, the dog barked in response.

"He even said that I was the brother he never had. Tch. Who's brother? Who!" He threw the can he was holding. Hyourinmaru jumped out of the way and whimpered as his master drunkenly kicked the empty cans scattered around.

"FUCK HIM! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK YOU HUECO MUNDO BUTTS! FUCK YOU THEM ALL! FUCK YOU BYAKUYA! FUC-"

Hitsugaya Toushirou didn't get to finish his sentence as he slumped forward and passed out.

* * *

And now, let's move on to Gretchen with Spoof Balls!

Thanks Gerald! Today we've got a spoof game that shocked and shattered members and fans of the famous Karakura High Soccer Team - the Knights.

It seemed to them that there was everything to hope for, every body's hearts were full of hope to win over their archrivals, the Hueco Mundo Bats. The score was 7 – 6 in favor of their team – the Karakura Knights. There was nothing to fear and worry about. On their side were some of the most famous and most skilled players of this side of the country.

The host's voice spiked his attention.

Why bring this piece of shit up? Byakuya's inner self shouted in his mind as pictures of the said game flashed on the screen.

Images of his former team mates in their jerseys with sweat glistening on their brows caused him to wince inwardly. Their faces were bright and full of joy.

He could still remember everything vividly...

==FLASHBACK==

_"Hey, what's with your face senpai?" The team's white-haired forward took the seat next to him._

_"Don't bother Toushirou. He's just trying his best not to smile." Byakuya looked at his orange-haired middlefielder scoff at him._

_"Cut it out guys, he's just proud of us that's all." Abarai Renji smiled at his black-haired senior._

_"Hey! Come on! The crowd's cheering for us! Let's go and win this thing!" Hisagi Shuuei clapped Byakuya's left shoulder and squeezed it._

_"Come on Captain. We need you." He watched as they left the locker room one by one._

_"Well, well, well...You've got yourself one good crew Captain."_

_"What do you want?" Byakuya stood up and faced the source of the voice._

_"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I'm not the one who wants something...No. On the contrary, you're the one who ones something from me."_

_The man waited for a response but got nothing from the calm goalkeeper._

_"Okay. I'm going to make this simple for you goalie." The Kuchiki raised an eyebrow._

_"You just have to make a very simple choice...your team..."_

_He watched the man took out a cellphone from his back pocket and pressed a button._

_The screen showed a petite girl screaming her head off while biting at the men who were trying to gag her._

_"You BASTARDS! My brother will KILL YOU! No-stop-DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME! NII-SAMA! NII-SA-"_

_Her shout was disrupted as one of the men punched her in the gut. Her violet orbs slowly closed as she passed out._

_"Or your sister."_

_Kuchiki Byakuya's eyes widened._

_"Rukia. No!"_

* * *

**Author's Endnote:** OH-KEH. That was, by far, the longest chapter I've ever written.^^ Hope you guys liked it. I'll be updating as soon as I can.*smiles*

**_Reviews are very much appreciated!_ **Come on! You know you want to press that button!XD


End file.
